For The First Time
by Isabella Lafferty
Summary: Haley James' world came crashing down all in one day. But what happens when she's forced to deal with the issues seven years later when her agent arranges a marriage; with her ex-boyfriend that started it all? Will they be able to finally work things out?
1. Prologue: The World Falls Down

**Summary: When Haley James was eighteen years old, her whole world came crashing down. Her boyfriend had done what she thought was cheating on her, her parents disowned her, and her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. After she thought she caught her boyfriend cheating on her, she ditched town and started fresh in Los Angeles where she sparked her music career. Seven years later, her ex, Nathan Scott comes back into the picture; twenty-five years old and the star player of the Los Angeles Lakers. But he doesn't exactly come into the picture requested... their agents of arranged a marriage to get their images back on track. Will Haley be able to forgive Nathan, or maybe find out the truth about what happened? Or is her idea of what happened too painful to even consider re-thinking?**

**2003**:

Haley James was your average American teenager. She loved to have fun, was a good student, and was a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens. Her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, was a basketball player for the Ravens. Nathan and Haley had been a couple for two years, but were always arguing and fighting. They considered themselves serious but deep inside, they knew that they weren't getting married anytime soon and that their relationship mainly revolved around sex. They did a lot together since their parents were best friends, but that was usually forced. The only times they willingly got together was to make out or have sex. When Haley was upset about her parents usual behavior towards her or someone betrayed her, she always went to her best friends, Peyton and Brooke before she went to Nathan. Nathan always found out through other people, and was never around during the event, therefore there wasn't much that he could do to help her.

It was the first day of Spring; the air was cool and crisp, and the wind was blowling slightly but perfectly so that it didn't freeze your face. Haley stepped out into the air and walked towards her car. She was on her way to Nathan's house, since they hadn't seen each other in days. Haley really just wanted to relax with him for once, but she knew that Nathan Scott had other ideas. He'd probably ask her how her trip was, then start seducing her, she'd giggle, try and resist, but eventually give in. Although everyone assumed differently, Nathan was the only person she'd been with sexually. He was her first real "love". Haley had a lot of boyfriends before but nothing serious, usually someone she took with when her friends went on group dates and made out with at school.

Haley got into her new shiny red Mustang convertible, and drove off to the familar Scott house. She'd been going there since she was a little girl, as her parents and Nathan's parents had been friends since university. Haley's parents were teen parents as well, and had had her when they were no older than seventeen and a half and eighteen. It was obvious that they weren't ready to become parents by the way they treated her, or maybe they weren't meant to be parents at all. They were always treating Haley like shit and making her feel completely oblivious and unloved. All she wanted was a simple, "I love you," once in awhile, whether it was on a card, through a text message, or on the phone. But of course her parents would never do that. Maybe when she was twelve her mother would have, but once Haley hit thirteen her parents completely ignored her. If they talked to her, it was just to bitch and moan at her and nothing else.

Finally arriving at the Scott mansion, Haley parked her car and walked up to the front door. She had been given a key to the house but felt awkward using it. As much as she supposedly loved Nathan, she still didn't feel that comfortable with his family, even though technically Dan and Deb Scott were her godparents. She knocked lightly on the door, and was greeted by Nathan who was in basketball shorts and nothing else. He was on the phone with someone, most likely his dumbass of a best friend, Tim Smith. Tim was a doorknob, Haley couldn't understand how Nathan could be friends with somebody so useless, but to each their own she always said.

"Tim, I gotta go man, Haley's here." Nathan said into the phone excitedly. Haley rolled her eyes at his typical teenage boy behavior. She didn't even want to examine his body, afraid of what she might encounter. "Hey babe, how was the Bahamas?"

He kissed her cheek; damn, he moved fast. Haley sighed and sat down on the couch, figuring to talk while she could. "It was pretty lame, the only thing that wasn't was the legal drinking age, thank God my birthday is in February. Otherwise I was bored as shit. How was Tree Hill..."

"Pretty boring, you weren't here." Nathan smirked as he sat down beside her and began to kiss her neck and rub her arm. Seriously? Haley thought to herself. She though she would be able to push her negative thoughts out of her head, but she just couldn't do it. She pulled away and Nathan looked at her, his face full of confusion and fury. "What the hell?"

"Is this all I mean to you, Nathan?" Haley asked as she got up from the couch. She didn't want to sound like a bitchy girlfriend, but she was sick and tired of having sex. Just sex. Normally she wouldn't complain, but it was getting old for her. "All I feel like, is a stupid sex toy to be honest. I feel used Nathan. All we do, is have sex. I come over, you ask me how my trip was but then you start seducing me. It's getting old Nathan, we're eighteen and techincally adults. How long are you going to go on like this?"

"Fine, you know what Haley, you can go home to your stupid soppy music and that ugly piano, and call me when you're not so PMS okay? I have other people I can hang out with." Nathan immediately regretted the ugly words the came out of his mouth, as he watched the love of his life break into tears and try to hold them back. After a minute she walked out, and he felt like the biggest douchebag in the world for not even doing as much as apologize in the minute she waited. He felt sick, he didn't want to be such an asshole to her. She was the one person he had in his life who he felt like he truly had, but now he felt like he'd lost his most prized posession.

**XXX**

All Haley felt like doing was crying for the rest of her life. She finally came clean up her feelings, opened up to Nathan, and in his own way, he called her a hormonal bitch. She felt awful; she felt like shit. Could nobody treat her like a normal person? Of course her best friends could and she loved them, but her parents, Nathan, people who were supposed to love her, made her feel like dirt.

There was supposedly a huge party going on that night, but Haley wasn't sure whether she'd show up or not. She wasn't feeling like going to a big party and pretending that she was okay, when she truly wasn't. Haley received a text from one of her best friend's, Brooke, asking whether she was coming or not.

****

Hales... r u coming? Really wanna see you tonight! xox

Haley sighed, hit reply and texted her friend back. She didn't want to bother Brooke because she knew Brooke would cancel going to the party and sit with her all night, but Haley didn't want to hold Brooke back. She knew Peyton would do the same, she knew she had the best friends ever. **Don't think so, I think I picked something up in the Bahamas, don't wanna risk getting you guys sick! Love you lots, maybe we can do something tomorrow. xo**

Haley let the tears fall again. **_These sad filled tears I cry, are all for you my love._**

**XXX**

Nathan felt like the biggest jackass on the planet, as he knew that he was. When Haley showed up at the party that night he intended on apologizing in front of everybody, because he wanted her to know how truly sorry he was. He knew he should have called her way earlier but he was a coward and he knew it. He hoped that she didn't avoid the party altogether, because he knew she was feeling pretty shitty after what he'd said to her. Worst of all, he'd made a comment about her music, and even though she rarely spoke about it he knew that music was a big part of her life and he knew she was talented even though he'd never heard her before. He knew that was a low blow, and that is probably what effected her most besides calling her PMS.

He arrived at the party on time for once, much to everyones surprise. He looked around for Haley who was usually already there with Brooke and Peyton, but all he saw was Brooke, Peyton, and some new girl named Carrie, who even though he'd never talked to, didn't like. She looked like one of those slutty girls who would sleep with anyone with legs, something that was not attractive to him in the least. He loved Haley; beautiful, classy, smart, and elegant. Not to mention one of the kindest people you'd meet.

Nathan finally went up to Brooke, and asked her where Haley was. "Have you seen Haley? I really need to talk to her, and make an announcement."

Brooke looked at Nathan with confusion. "I thought she would have told you," Brooke said, "she's not coming. She said she might have picked something up in the Bahamas, some yucky virus or something. Wait... did you do something Scott? I knew you were nothing but scum!"

Brooke started getting mad, Nathan could see the anger filling up her face. Brooke and Peyton were always good to Haley, Nathan was glad he always knew that she'd have people there for her when he was being a jackass. Obviously she wasn't even feeling up to telling them though, which seriously meant she was hurting because usually she always told them when he was being his usual jackass self. "I fucked up Brooke, okay? I said some really lame things and I feel like scum, trust me. I was really hoping she'd be here tonight so I could tell her and apologize, because this time I really know I've fucked up and honestly I feel horrible. I feel like Dan, and it scares me. Can you try texting her for me? She won't listen to me."

"Alright," Brooke sighed. She knew Nathan Scott fairly well, and she could tell when he was full of shit and truly genuinely sorry. "I'll do it, but you **_have _**to make things right or else you see this heel? It'll be up your ass and out your mouth."

Nathan chuckled. "Alright, I promise I will. Thanks Brooke."

****

Hales, I know you're not feeling well but pleaaaaaaaaaase come! We don't care how sick you are, if you're throwing up we'll hold your hair!

Haley laughed at her friends text, but still wasn't feeling up to going. She told Brooke that she'd see but it didn't seem likely, then she sent another one saying that she was 110% sure she wasn't going to make as much as an appearance. Haley wanted to go but she knew that Nathan would be there, and he was the last person she felt like seeing.

Back at the party, Brooke frowned at her friends reply.

Nathan walked over to Brooke, and he knew Haley wasn't coming. "She's not coming, is she?"

"Sorry bud," Brooke said. "I'm afraid not. But you can still make things right, okay? I think you should give her the space she needs tonight, because I know Haley and she'll just shut you down tonight. But if you wait until tomorrow morning, then I'm sure she'll listen to you. Try going extra early and shower and be clean to show her you care, otherwise she'll think you haven't been to bed yet and that'll piss her off more."

Nathan smiled softly. "Okay, thanks again Brooke. I think I'm going to go get my coat and take off though, I'm just not feeling it."

"Alright buddy, let me know if you need anything."

Nathan walked upstairs into the room where the coats were kept to a disturbing surprise. "Hey, thought you'd never show up."

****

XXX

After pacing around her room, attempting to read, write, and sing, Haley decided to make an appearance at the party afterall. She decided that Nathan couldn't stop her from spending time with her friends and having a good time, it just wasn't fair. She was stronger than that and she knew that. She put on her hottest outfit, did her makeup sexy but still classy, and drove over to the Davis mansion where the party was being held. Haley pulled up into the first parking space, and walked into the house. When she walked in she felt all eyes on her, and she could cockily admit that it felt great.

Brooke noticed everyone staring at something, and she needed to see what. When she saw Haley, her jaw dropped. "Haley! You look **_HOT_!" **

"Merci," Haley smiled.

"Hon, I think Nathan just left. Too bad. One look at you and-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Brooke." Haley chuckled. "To be honest, it's a good thing, I'm kind of pissed at him right now. But whatever, I'm here to have a good time! I need to go put my coat down though, what room is it this time?"

"My parent's room," Brooke said, "I'll be in the kitchen making you a drink."

"Alright!"

**XXX**

Upstairs, Nathan was in shock. "Carrie, what the HELL are you doing?" Nathan was not pleased, and not in the slightest bit attracted to the slut who was sitting completely naked on top of the coats. He was quite disturbed that now his coat would be contaminated by Carrie's... ass. He knew that if someone walked in they'd get the wrong impression, and that's the last thing he needed. All he wanted to do was find Haley and take her in his arms. He truly wanted to change, and be a better boyfriend for her and show her that he truly loved and cared for her. She deserved the world, and he knew that, yet he let his pride get in the way and didn't show her how much she was worth.

"Come on, babe." Carrie said seductively, except she was so slutty sounding she sounded like a failure. Nathan chuckled at her stupidity, and headed for the door. "That stupid bitch of yours isn't here, Nathan. Relax, she'll never know about us. I know how much you've been aching for me since the day you saw me."

Nathan felt the fury build up inside of him. "Don't you _dare _refer to Haley like that. She's beautiful, and smarter and classier then you'll ever be, got that? The only thing I've been aching to do to you is send your ass back to California. I don't like you, Carrie. I never did. Can you please get some close on while I wait outside so I can get my coat and leave?"

As Nathan was going to head for the door Carrie jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "CARRIE-!"

"Nathan!" Nathan heard _her _voice, his Haley's voice. He could hear the pain and confusion in her soft, tender voice. He felt horrible. Of course, this was just his luck. Haley had to show up and come to put her coat away as he was being seduced by the biggest slut in town. "H-how could you?"

"Hales," he said, literally dropping Carrie to the floor. She was _a lot _heavier than she appeared to be, "this is _not _what it looks like, I swear to you. Carrie was-"

"No, no." Haley cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. "I get it Nathan. You're pissed off at me for being so PMS today, for not satisfying your "needs". So you turned to the biggest slut in Tree Hill, knowing she'd welcome you with open legs. I get it, I really do. I just didn't think you were this big of an asshole, that's all. I can't believe after _everything _I've been through, _we've _been through, that you'd do something like this. We're done Nathan, forever. I guess always isn't forever."

Haley stormed off in tears, not letting anybody see her. She drove back to her house, and immediately started packing a bag. She needed out of Tree Hill, besides her friends, there was nothing left for her their. The tears kept flowing down her beautiful face as she packed all her "prized" belongings. She included a picture of her and Nathan, when they'd been the happiest and most successful as a couple. As much as she hated him at that moment, she'd always love him and he'd never be out of her mind. She got into her car and first of all, stopped at Peyton's house where she wrote a note to her two best friends explaining her leaving. She didn't want to go back to the party and face him, she couldn't.

**_I guess this is the end, I guess this is the end, I guess it's true that every good thing comes to an end._**

After the life changing episode with Haley and Carrie, Nathan forgot about his jacket and rushed to his car. Nathan Scott never cried, the last time he cried was when he was eleven and Dan had called him a failure, but tonight was an exception. Nathan truly felt like his world had come crashing down. He loved Haley with all his heart, and because of his stupidity and Carrie's sluttiness he lost the only important person in his life, someone who loved him even though he was a complete jackass. He knew she deserved much better than him, and he hoped that she got someone who she deserved and made her extremely happy. Of course he would try to win her back, but he knew that the chances of succeeding were slim. Haley James already had issues trusting people after all the shit she'd been put through with her parents, and now after the Carrie incident, he knew she'd never be able to trust him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story everyone! Basically this is the prologue, and the story truly starts at the next chapter and it'll be fastforwarded to about seven years later. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, but I promise it'll get better as the story progresses. I was initially going to make the slut who ruined Naley Rachel, but I decided that using Carrie was even more appropriate since sometimes I actually like Rachel! Never, EVER, liked Carrie though, even when she was potentially innocent...**


	2. Chapter 1: Too Much To Handle

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad there's interest in this story and I hope there continues to be. Here's the first chapter entering the "present,". There will be flashbacks to the past in this story, but this story is based in the present as you probably figured out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review and tell me how you like it and if you have any suggestions on what should happen etc, please feel free to share them! **

**2010:**

"This is just an ordinary day, wipe the insecurities away. I can see that the darkness will erode, looking out the corner of my eye. I can see that the sunshine will explode, far across the desert in the sky. Beautiful girl, won't you be my inspiration? Beautiful girl, don't you throw your love around. What in the world, what in the world, could ever come between us? Beautiful girl, beautiful girl, I'll never let you down, won't let you down."

"That was phenomenal, Haley!" Peyton Sawyer said proudly after recording her best friend, Haley James' newest single. "I think this one will truly due well, just like all the others. You're really talented Haley James."

"So I've been told," she smiled. She loved music, it had always been her passion and she never let anything or anyone get in the way of it. She didn't have the best upbringing therefore whenever something went wrong in her house, she always turned to music to help her out in a tough time. "So what's Brooke up to today? Usually my awesome agent/publicist is always around when I get to spend time with my awesome producer."

"Oh, apparently she had some meeting with another agent. Don't know who's though, I thought she said some basketball star. I have no idea why though, considering Brooke doesn't deal with sports, only performers and actors. A little odd, but anyway... want to grab some lunch?" Peyton asked as she reached for her brown leather coat she inherited from her late mother, Ellie. Peyton basically lived in her leather jackets and jeans, you could almost say the same thing about Haley except sometimes Haley spiced things up with fashionable pea coats or sweaters.

Haley thought about it for a moment, hoping Brooke wasn't dealing with who she thought she was, but pushed those thoughts aside as it had been at least six years since they'd been in contact with each other. "Yeah, sounds great. Take me wherever, I really don't care."

Peyton and Haley walked off towards Peyton's vintage Mercury Comet, which once belonged to her mother. Haley got in the passenger seat and did up her seat-belt, as she knew what kind of driver Peyton was. She was always terrified of Peyton's driving, but she never told her that because she was afraid of Peyton as well. Peyton could be extremely scary if you insulted her, betrayed her, or generally got on her bad side. She could be intensely moody and intimidating, something she'd always admired about Peyton as Haley didn't have as much of a fierce side as she did, as well as Brooke. The three girls were insanely different, but at the same time very much the same, which was why they were the best of friends and they always had been. They rarely fought unless it was playful banter or disagreement on music or movies, the only time they had falling outs were when Peyton and Brooke fought over a boy, but that was long over.

Haley switched on her iPhone and looked at the date, realizing what the day marked the anniversary of. "Peyt," Haley began, looking out the window, "were Nathan and I ever good together? Honestly?"

"Honestly?" Peyton said, turning on the car and starting towards her favorite cafe in Los Angeles. "Yeah, you two were great. Especially at first. Nathan was so kind, and so protective. He always was though, if anybody tried to pull anything with you whether it was bitching or hitting on you, he would be the first one to confront them if he heard. But Nathan changed Hales, and trust me, the boy never stopped loving you but Dan was too powerful. Dan overpowered him, and turned him into an evil son of a bitch."

Haley shook her head; she could understand that. Dan Scott was a bully, he bullied others for self satisfaction. He bullied Nathan, and he bullied his "illegitimate` son" Lucas too. He probably would have bullied Haley too if he wasn't such good friends with her parents. Dan Scott took pride in bullying people; it made him feel powerful and intimidating. The truth was, nobody was truly afraid of Dan Scott, everyone just got so fed up with his antics that they gave in to him, which was stupid, but if you knew Dan Scott then you'd understand.

"I know what day it is girlie," Peyton spoke softly, keeping her eyes on the road for once. "I'm here for you, okay? You know that. I love you lots, and if you need me to call Nathan up and remind him of what a jackass he is, I'll most definitely do that without any guilt or regret."

Haley chuckled, she loved her friends. "That's okay Peyton, but thanks anyway. I just want to go out for lunch, and maybe meet up with Brooke too when she's done. Maybe we could have a movie night or something, a slumber party like old times? I feel like being a teenager again."

"That sounds great, why don't you try texting Brooke and see how long her meeting's gonna last?"

Haley messaged Brooke, asking her if she wanted to meet up with her and Peyton after the meeting and approximately how long it would last. Brooke immediately texted back much to Haley's surprised.

**Actually Hales, I need to meet with you now. Peyton is free to come if she would like, it's slightly business related. I forwarded you the e-mail I got with the address, please meet me there as soon as possible. -Brooke**

"Uh oh," Haley sighed. "I just got a reply from Brooke, and she's in business mode. She wants us to meet her at the meeting... I'm officially scared. She didn't even say "xoxo", just simply Brooke. Dude, something's wrong here."

Peyton grabbed the phone and the car swerved a little; Haley panicked and grabbed the wheel. Peyton chuckled a little and read the text message, surprised at how formal the text was. Usually even if it was a business matter, Brooke at least said "xoxo" but this message didn't sound like Brooke Davis at all, which worried both Haley and Peyton that something was off. Peyton browsed into Haley's e-mails (they looked at each others e-mails all the time, there were definitely no secrets kept between the friends,) and checked for the address so that she knew where she was going. She recognized the address; her ex-boyfriend, Julian filmed a movie there once, a documentary specifically about the Lakers. It was where a bunch of the Lakers players agents were located... specifically one Scott Laker that Haley and Peyton were very familiar with. Peyton was nervous to take Haley there but Brooke obviously knew what she was doing, so she was sure it would be okay. She decided not to mention anything about the Lakers, even though they already knew Brooke was meeting with some sports agent.

"Maybe they want you to do some endorsement deal with someone?" Peyton suggested, wanting to keep Haley's mind off of any other possibilities. It was obvious Haley's mind hadn't gotten that far yet because she didn't seem that concerned. Yes, she seemed concerned at Brooke's behavior but she didn't look nervous, like she would be if she knew she could potentially be encountering her ex-boyfriend/love of her life. "That would be pretty cool. You've gotten to do some TV shows with some awesome people and singles and stuff, but never an endorsement deal. That would be so awesome, if you could be the cover girl for a hot fragrance line or something with some hotty."

After ten minutes, the pair finally arrived at the extravagant building and parked the car right up front so the valet could park it. They walked through the doors and were greeted by the secretary, who had fake red hair and visibly fake boobs too. Peyton didn't like her already, Haley didn't pay much attention to her since she was so used to seeing people like that in Hollywood. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"We're here to meet with... Clay Evans, who's hosting a meeting with Brooke Davis? I'm Haley James, a client of Ms. Davis'." Haley said to the redhead. She called up to wherever Clay was, and confirmed that Haley was attending the meeting.

Rachel instructed the two where to go, and they were off from there. Haley didn't know why, but she had an odd feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen. She didn't know why though as there was nothing to fear... or was there?

They walked in the doors, and were greeted by Brooke's dimpley smile and a crooked smile from an attractive sandy blonde, who they were assuming was Clay Evans, a sports agent. For some reason, Haley recognized the name, but she couldn't understand why. Was Clay an agent of someone she knew maybe? She didn't know many people who were into professional sports... except for one. _Oh shit! _She thought to herself. She couldn't understand why Brooke would betray her like that though, would she?

"Ms. James... pleasure to meet you. We're expecting our other client in a moment." Clay said smoothly, gesturing for her and Peyton to sit down next to Brooke.

Haley gulped, there was another client? "O-other client?" She stammered. "I thought this meeting was for me... B-Brooke, what's going on?"

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a tall, raven haired, blue eyed beauty that Haley would recognize anywhere. "Clay, I thought we agreed no meetings on my day- _Haley_?"

**XXX**

"Nate," Clay greeted Nathan awkwardly, gesturing for him to sit down. Nathan was in shock, he couldn't move or speak. "I thought you weren't coming for another few minutes, we would have liked to explain things to Haley first."

"Explain _what _to Haley?" Haley interjected, not liking what was going on there. She sensed something was up, and she couldn't understand why Brooke would force her into a situation with Nathan Scott. Haley shot Brooke a glare, and Brooke looked down in shame and guilt. "I'm right here. Anybody care to explain what the _fuck _is going on here? Brooke?"

In his head, Nathan was smiling. Haley James was still the beautiful, kind, outgoing, outspoken girl she'd always been. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she wore a simple pair of jeans and a fashionable top with a leather jacket, she would always be beautiful no matter what she wore. Nathan felt that pang of guilt and regret after seeing her face again though, remembering all the pain he caused her because of his stupidity and Carrie's sluttiness. Over the seven years they hadn't seen each other, Nathan had changed a lot. He wasn't that playboy everyone knew him as, he was into charity work and being a "good guy". Part of that was to hopefully get the word to Haley but he also felt like he had a lot to make up for, plus it was for good causes. He'd had some girlfriends but nothing steady, nobody could ever replace Haley James.

"Yeah man," Nathan spoke up, hoping his voice didn't crack. "I'd really like to know what's going on here. Not that I mind meeting with Haley, but this is all really weird considering we do two different things. Basketball and music are quite different, you know."

"Exactly," Clay grinned, "and that is why you two are here today."

"I'm still confused asshole," Haley didn't mind calling him any foul words considering she still didn't know what was going on and she was still pissed off as hell. "Brooke, care to elaborate a little bit, maybe?"

Brooke looked nervous, more nervous than she'd ever seen her. She also looked incredibly ashamed; Haley's heart began to race, afraid of what news might come. "W-well, Clay and I, well we m-met the other night and s-started talking about our clients."

Clay cut in to save Brooke. "We started talking about how our clients, cough Nathan and Haley cough, have boring personal lives. Sure we see them out in the clubs with their girls and boys, but nothing like boyfriends or girlfriends. That's boring! SO, we talked and decided it would be awesome for not only us, but your images, to... get married!"

Haley burst out laughing, she was laughing hysterically. Nathan stared at her in shock, and Peyton wanted to punch Clay and slap Brooke. Peyton couldn't understand why Brooke would do that to Haley, after everything they'd gone through and all the pain Haley got that was caused by Nathan's mistakes. "This is a fucking joke right? You guys are so hilarious!"

"With all due respect," Nathan began. "I personally love this idea but I know Haley is anything but for it, and I think for personal reasons that we don't need to discuss that this plan won't work. Alright?"

"No man, I'm sorry. We've already talked about it with everyone; the coach, publicists, magazines, the story is ready. You two will be an item for about a month, and then suddenly get engaged. Then you'll proceed to get married about half a month later, probably somewhere like Mexico or something. Then you two will be married! How cool is that?" Clay said. "You two are so perf-"

Clay was cut off by Peyton's fist connecting with his face. "OUCH!" He screamed, she had a hard hand. Peyton had heard enough, this whole plan was bullshit. She was so pissed off with Brooke especially, but she would have to deal with her later. She could tell Brooke felt bad but there were no excuses for what was happening there.

"Don't even go there, dumbshit." Peyton warned, going back and sitting on the black leather couch beside Haley. "It'll all be okay, girlie."

Haley didn't want to believe it was happening, but apparently it was. Apparently there was no say in it, either. Why was Hollywood so ridiculous?

**XXX**

Peyton was staying behind to talk to Brooke, but when the meeting was done Haley rushed out to Peyton's Comet. She was fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape. She didn't know what to do; was she really supposed to marry the man that broke her heart seven years ago? That put her in pain and misery for years; she was still in pain every time she saw him in a magazine, and especially seeing him face to face that day. She continued to rush to the car, it felt like even though she was almost running it was taking forever. "Damn it, Peyton. Why couldn't we have just parked the car ourselves?"

"Haley!" She heard Nathan call from behind him. He was the last person she really wanted to talk to right now, since apparently she would be spending the rest of her life with him. Unless there was some big divorce involved, too. "Hales, please wait-"

"Don't call me Hales, Nathan." She warned him, turning around to face him. "_You _do _not _get to call me Hales anymore. After all that shit you put me through, we're not friends, we're not buddies, all we are are fake husband and wife and that's all we'll ever be. I hope you understand this, Nathan. If I had my choice I'd run away so far right now, I want to go to Europe right now and hide out. But we both know with Brooke Davis that won't be happening."

She felt bad, she couldn't help it though. She could have said so much worse to him but she refrained.

"Haley," Nathan said, following after her as she continued to the car. "I'm really sorry, okay? Do you know how awful I've felt these past seven years, filled with guilt and regret? Probably as awful as the pain you felt, and don't cut me off and tell me it's not the same because it is. NOTHING happened between Carrie and I, alright? I went upstairs to get my coat because you didn't show up at the party after I wanted to apologize to you in front of everyone, and Carrie was waiting there... naked. It was disturbing, really. I asked her to put some clothes on while I waited outside so I could get my coat, but as I was walking to the door I guess she heard footsteps and jumped on me. Hales, I know how ridiculous this sounds but nothing happened, I swear. I love you. I still love you Haley, after seven years."

Haley took a deep breath, she didn't know what to say to all this.

"And I know how stupid I was that day, okay? You didn't deserve any of those arrogant words I spoke to you. Your music? I knew how important that was to you and even though you never let me see you perform, I knew you were talented, I could tell by how much passion you shared for music. You weren't being "PMS" in the least bit, I was being a horny jackass and I should have listened to you more, talked to you more, showed you how much I cared." Nathan took a deep breath before continuing. "Haley, I always loved you, there was never a moment in our relationship where I stopped. I let pride and Dan get in the way though, and I started to change okay? I always loved you, and I was always faithful to you. There was never a minute where I imagined myself with anybody else. I love you."

They were at Peyton's car now, and Haley couldn't breathe. "This is too much." She said, getting into Peyton's convertible and driving off. She knew she should have waited for Peyton but as she was driving, she texted Peyton and told her to let her know when she was done with Brooke so she could pick her up.

It was all too much.


End file.
